Firefly
by kale.bale
Summary: Set eight years after the last four words are uttered, we meet up with the not-so-sleepy town of Stars Hollow as the Gilmores go through new adventures and circumstances alongside their newest family member. Future-fic. Literati. JavaJunkie.


**Hello everyone! So, I haven't been watching Gilmore for years like much of the world, but fell in love with the series recently- binge watching all seven seasons of the original and then pulling an all-nighter to watch the revival.**

 **Upon the last four words that were spoken in "Fall", this little world was created in my world. Hopefully it brings honor to the show and its legacy. I've slowly fallen in love with it, and hope y'all do too!**

 **Without further ado, I'd like to introduce to you, _Firefly_!**

* * *

She skipped around the block, her canvas tote bag over her shoulder and feet splashing in each puddle she passed. Covering her dark autumn hair, her yellow snow hat snuggly kept her warm. The ends of her short french braids swished back and forth as she went to the Stars Hollow Gazette's office.

Upon her arrival, her royal blue trench coat was removed and placed on the coat rack alongside her tote bag. Blue eyes glanced around the bare office. Her mother, unlike normal, wasn't there. Only Morgan, the Gazette's intern, was there, filing away.

Morgan looked up, giving a small smile to the girl before returning to her work. "I bet you're looking for your Mama."

"You bet right." She walked over behind the editor's desk, sitting down and taking off her hat. "Do you know where she is?"

"She just went out on a coffee run to your grandpa's a few minutes ago. Hopefully, it'll just be a few more minutes."

With a sigh, she jumped off the chair and went to the nearby bookcase her mom had set up. Her eyes looked at the multiple classics- _The Silver Chair_ , _Little House on the Prairie_ , _Anna Karenina_ , _Les Mis_ , and more. She'd grown up hearing and later reading so many of these stories. Pulling off _Jane Eyre_ , her feet took her back to the desk, sitting once again in the editor's chair.

The bell by the door rang, signaling somebody coming in. The blue eyes looked up with joy. It was her mother.

"I'm back with coffee!" Rory Gilmore, the editor-in-chief of the Gazette, stumbled on it, holding a full coffee carrier in one hand and a phone in the other. Suddenly, she felt the tight embrace of her seven year old daughter around her. "Oh, hey Rosie. How was your route?"

"Cold. Where's my pay?"

"The Firefly special- vanilla steamer with a bit of cinnamon powder. Thank your grandma."

"I will."

Once Rory was settled in, she sat in her chair, pulling her young one up onto her lap. Kissing the side of Rosie's head, the editor enjoyed her hot drink alongside her daughter.

"Your route was cold, you say?"

"Super cold. This really helps, Mama."

"I'm glad. Grandma made it on a whim for you. She says thank you for her paper."

"Are we still going to their house for dinner after this?"

"Yep! We're celebrating our little, itty-bitty firefly turning a whole eight years old!" Rory replied, putting her and Rosie's coffee on her desk before tickling the little one. Rosie giggled as she did so, constantly trying to push Rory's hands away from her sides.

Morgan looked on with a laugh before grabbing her coat and satchel by the door. "I'm gonna head out. See you on Monday, Rory?"

The girls looked to the intern, taking a pause from their antics. Rory laughed lightly with a smile. "Yeah. Definitely. See you Monday, Morgan! Have a good weekend!"

Moments after Morgan had left, the Gilmore girls began their walk out of the Gazette and to the Gilmore-Danes' home on the other side of town. Rory watched as the trees began to gain their leaves back, and the sun tried to break through the overcast clouds.

She looked down to the little one that held her hand. Her smile broke through again, counting her blessings for this one. Memories surfaced of how Rosie came to be- sitting with Lorelai underneath the gazebo, the months of carrying this little one and practically hiding it from Logan, and the traumatic home birth during one of Stars Hollow's worst storms in its history.

Rosalie Lorelai Gilmore was Rory's little blessing in disguise. She was beyond clueless, frustrated, scared, and upset about all of this. Constantly her daughter brings unending joy and giggles into some of the cloudiest places in her life. Their world's nickname for her, Firefly, fit like a glove. She was a tiny thing that brought joy and light into the dark.

"Mama?"

"What's up, firefly?"

"Do you think Grandma and Grandpa got me a present?"

"Of course! Why would you think otherwise?"

"Just making sure. I'll need to give them a thank you note for it." Rosie replied as Rory swung her arm up and out, making the young one jump up with it.

Her girl was also as sweet as one could find. She wasn't like Rory when she was young. This girl was too innocent and sweet for words. Now it was _**her**_ job to protect this soul from the world's problems. She didn't want her to lose her innocence because of the world.

Finally, they arrived at the Gilmore-Danes' home. Standing outside the front door, Rory bent down to meet Rosie's height. She fixed her snow hat and buttoned an extra button her trench coat.

"Remember, Rosie, use-"

"Use my manners, say please and thank you, hugs and kisses to everyone, take off my hat, talk to other people." Rosie replied with a smile while seeing Rory beam. "This isn't my first rodeo, Mama."

"You left the spurs at home, right?"

"For sure."

Rory took a deep breath, cupping Rosie's cheeks. "I love you, Rosalie."

"I love you too, Mama." Rosie replied and watched Rory stand up.

Lorelai opened the door seconds before Rory could knock. Her expression was light and happy, per usual, as she bent down to pick up Rosie.

"Oh, happy birthday, firefly!" She squealed with joy, placing kisses all over Rosie's face. The two shared a hug before she sat on Lorelai's hip. Lorelai opened an arm for her own daughter. "Hey kiddo."

"Hey mom. Thanks for having us over."

"You two are always welcome. Come on in. The water's fine."

Taking off their jackets and shoes in the foyer, the girls made their way into the kitchen where Luke was cooking with a baby carrier on. Little Will Danes sat in it, completely enamored by his father's actions.

"Hey chef, think you can manage another two mouths to feed tonight?"

"Lor, if you invited Kirk and Lulu over for Rosie's birthday dinner without asking her..." Luke replied, focused on his cooking.

Rosie snickered from her Grandma's arms. "Maybe that Luke place over in town has better stuff, Mama."

"You're right, firefly. Let's hit the road."

Luke looked up finally and laughed at the girls. Taking a step away from his work, he came over to peck a kiss on Rosie's cheek. "Happy birthday, firefly. I made your favorite."

"Garlic pasta?!"

"Garlic pasta." Luke watched as Rosie reached out her arms to wrap them around Luke's throat as best she could as he held the toddler. "Be careful with Will, firefly. He's not as big as you are."

Somehow able to hold her, Luke took Rosie from Lorelai and watched as she gently stroked the young toddler's cheek. Blue eyes reflected each other as Will looked up to see his niece, giving the cheekiest smile one could find along with one of his classic giggles.

Rosie's face lit up in excitement as she turned to Rory. "Mama, he's smiling at me!"

"He really likes you, huh?" Rory smiled back and recieved a side hug from Lorelai.

Her mother leaned next to her ear. "Your kid's a gem, huh?"

Rory nodded, still watching her giggling daughter play with the baby. How'd she get so lucky with her? She wasn't a "hell-raiser" or sassy or anything that made it hard for Rory to be a parent. Rosie was basically perfect.

Lorelai led her daughter out into the living room, sitting her down on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand. After fixing bits and ends of the room, she plopped herself right next to Rory.

"Is Logan flying in for her birthday?"

Taking a sip, Rory shook her head. "Odette forced him to stay behind."

"She's still against firefly. Shocker."

"She thinks if Logan's spending all his time here in Stars Hollow with Rosie, that means he's spending time with me. Which means-"

"Odette's afraid that another affair will happen."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner." Rory clinks glasses with Lorelai. "I just wish that she would let him spend more time with her. I've left all the doors open, offering to fly in him from time to time, offering to have both of us fly over to meet up, offering to even send my daughter by herself!"

"Rory, hon-"

"My kid deserves to see her dad with or without me! She's a fantastic kid! Better than I was I'm sure."

"Rory..."

"And stupid Miss Odette doesn't have the right to tell me and my kid and her father what we can and can't do! My kid should be able to see her dad, damn it!" Rory practically yelled through the room.

Lorelai watched with intrigue and confusion. Her daughter _**wasn't**_ wrong. Rosie had every right to see her dad. Odette had none to tell Rory, Logan, or Rosie that her husband couldn't have contact with either of the Gilmore girls.

But her daughter had snapped, leaving the mother to wonder when Rosie had seen Logan last. It must've been a while. Or at least that's what it looks like from the rant Rory just gave.

"Mama?" A small voice spoke as it slowly walked into the living room. Both women looked to where it came from. It was Rosie.

Rosie continued her way over before standing in front of Rory, concern written all over face. "I'm not going to Daddy's for my birthday?"

"Oh honey..." Lorelai gave a disheartened look as Rory pulled Rosie into her arms, placing a kiss on her forehead. "When was the last time this firefly saw her Daddy?"

"When I was five." Rosie sniffled leaning back into her mom's warm embrace. "I really miss him."

Giving another kiss, Rory slowly rocked back and forth in hopes that it would help calm the girl down. "I tried my best, firefly. I really did. Odette needs him right now."

"And so do her kids." She sniffled again. Rory nodded, remembering Eliot and Leo. The boys were just a little bit younger than Rosie. She knew how her daughter struggled with having them as step-brothers, especially ones that got to live with their dad and all.

"Hey, Rosie, you want to open presents now? I'm sure Grandpa's done with dinner and can come watch." Lorelai placed a hand on Rosie's knee. She watched as her granddaughter nodded, still holding onto Rory for comfort. "Okay. Let's celebrate you, my dear firefly."

After hearing his wife's request and passing her the baby, Luke went off to retrieve the multitude of presents for their granddaughter from Rory's old room. Her eyes lit up with joy again when he brought each one out- big ones, small ones, tall ones, short ones. Everything wrapped in different colors and bows. She slowly crawled off her mom's lap and made her way to the plethora of presents. Luke stood there, hands on his hips and a smile.

"What do you think?"

"Is it all for me?" Rosie asked in true surprise. She pointed to herself while making eye contact with Luke, Lorelai, and Rory.

Luke nodded and began to sit down next to Lorelai, Will, and Rory. "It's all for you, firefly. Happy birthday."

She stood there still, shocked. Rory watched and gave a little laugh prior to a sip. "Rosie, you should probably open them before your ninth birthday."

"What if I don't want them though?"

"Firefly," Lorelai adjusted Will on her lap. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just not in a birthday mood." Rosie looked up to the adults before giving a shrug. "I'm going to go lay down."

She began running upstairs as Rory looked to both of her parents. How could one explain what just happened? The firefly was dimming, slowly but surely.

"I'll go check on her. Go ahead and start dinner without us. Will must be hungry."

Rory strolled down the upstairs hallway. She saw all the pictures from her years in school, the wedding, Rosie, and now Will. All great memories that not only lived in pictures, but in her mind. She stopped momentarily upon finding one picture that caught her attention.

A one year old Rosie standing on Rory's lap, facing her mom, laughing with all content. Meanwhile, the 33 year old made the same face at her daughter. Back in reality, Rory gave a smile as she remembered her happy little girl. Now to get to the bottom of this.

At the door of the master bedroom, she knocked and leaned her hip onto it. "Firefly, can I come in?"

"No..." She heard Rosie groaned back. Rory giggled.

"Firefly..."

"Mama..."

"You're stalling."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Am not." Rory went to her last resort for an argument like this.

A pause filled the hallway before Rosie spoke up again. "Mama, I'm too smart for that."

"I know you are. Let me in?"

Rosie sighed. "Fine. Come in."

Rory sauntered on in as she crawled onto the bed to join her firefly. Rosie placed her head on her mom's lap while curling up tight. Trying to think of what to say next, Rory ran her hand down Rosie's braids before kissing her head.

"Why can't I spend my birthday with Daddy?"

"We talked about this, firefly. Daddy needs to be in London with Odette and your step-brothers."

"They're _**not**_ my step-brothers. They're just Eliot and Leo."

Rory nodded, continuing to console. "What can I do to make this better? What can I do to make you happy, Rosie?"

"Send me to see Daddy. Have Daddy here. Celebrating my birthday with Daddy."

"Rosie-"

Rosie stood up straight, a scowl on her face towards Rory. "But Mama! You said Daddy would be here for my birthday!"

"That's what he told me, Rosie! Then Odette called and said Daddy needs to be in London for right now! I can't do anything about that! I can't!" Rory fought back with her daughter, her face red and eyebrows knit.

Rosie sat again but crossed her arms. "I love you Mama. But I really want Daddy."

Rory nodded as she tried to understand once more. "I know..."

The pair sat there in silence. Rosie thought of all her hatred towards Odette, her dad, her mom, and every person in the world. Her small world came crumbling down faster than she could pick it up. All she wanted was her dad for her birthday. Not some stupid presents.

Rory tried figuring out a gameplan. Surprise Logan, Odette, and the kids by flying over there with Rosie? No. That might bring more trouble than good. Tempt Logan by saying that, if he doesn't show up within the next day to make her little girl happy again, he won't be seeing her again? No. Logan had all the money in the world to bring her to court or something like that. Maybe call? Call. That'd work.

"How about I call Daddy and see if he can talk with you for a bit?"

Rosie's eyes lit up with joy before grinning. "That would be wonderful!" The little one threw her arms around Rory's neck, still squealing with joy.

"But you do know that he might not pick up, right firefly?"

"Right. But it's worth a shot, Mama."

"You're right, little one. It's worth a shot." With one last peck, Rory grabbed her phone before dialing Logan's number.

Rosie, opposite her mother, sat on the bed, crossing her fingers tight and biting her lip ever tighter. Her hopes were high, yes. But she knew her dad would pick up. He _**had**_ to!

Rory felt a sense of relief overwhelm her as the phone picked up. "Hey Logan, it's Rory. Am I interrupting something? ... No? Awesome. Well, let me- Oh. You... Okay. Let me hand the phone to her."

Receiving the phone from her mom, Rosie continued to lighten up. "Daddy?"

"Happy birthday, Rosalie Lorelai."

"Daddy! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, bug. How was your day?"

"Awesome! Mama made me breakfast and we spent the day together!"

"Really? That's awesome, bug. I'm so glad."

Rosie paused, sinking a bit down in her spot. "Daddy, why are you over in London still?"

"Because Odette needs me here with your brothers."

"They're _**not**_ my brothers, Daddy."

"They are, bug. Listen, I gotta go. Have an awesome birthday, Rosalie."

"Bye Daddy. I love-" Rosie listened as he hung up. She lowered the phone to stare at her mother's home screen in defeat.

Rory looked on, brokenhearted. Her kid just wanted to spend time with her dad. But it just seemed like all he would do was dash her kid's dreams just to be there for the kids he had. She reached out to put a hand on Rosie's knee. Her thumb rubbed it back and forth as she sorted through any and all words to say to her girl.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm so, so sorry."

Rosie looked up to meet Rory's blue eyes. But, unlike her mom's, hers were filled with endless tears. "He didn't say love you, Mama."

"Oh babe..." The mother sympathized while pulling a sobbing Rosie into her lap, hugging and holding her as tight as she could. She showered her with kisses as her little one's broken heart become more and more visible. "I'm sorry you're sad... I'm so sorry, firefly."

"I just wanted to spend my birthday with Daddy, Mama..."

"I know, Rosie. Oh, I know."

As the younger Gilmore girls sat there on the bed, they heard a knock come from the door followed by it opening. Rory's eyes looked over her shoulder, relieved to see Jess standing there with her gift in hand.

"Hey. I'm sorry I'm late. I-"

"You're good. Come on in." She whispered whilst cradling her daughter. "Rosie, babe, look who's here for your birthday?"

Sniffling, Rosie looked up and locked eyes with Jess. He slowly noticed how the normal blue were overtaken by a rose color from the crying.

"Rosie, I don't thinking crying on your birthday is allowed. I think it says that in like article six or something of the town code." She smirked like he did after delivering his joke.

She slowly crawled out of Rory's embrace before going over to hug Jess. He returned the hug, squeezing the girl tightly. Rory looked on with a smile. That was her little girl with the man who loved her most in the world. Well, second to Rory at least.

"Happy birthday, firefly. You don't think I'd miss this, right?" Jess sat next to Rory as Rosie sat in front of them. "I have this for you too. Your mama said you'd like it."

He handed her a white, long jewelry box to open up. Upon opening it, Rosie pulled out a rose gold chain with a small, white rose pendant hanging from it. She looked up to the pair, in awe and excitement.

"Mama, look it at it. It's... It's beautiful."

Putting a hand on Jess', Rory nodded in agreement. "You're right, babe. It is. What do you say-"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Jess!" She engulfed him in a hug, making him fall backwards. Rosie gave a kiss on his cheek. "You're the best!"

Rory joined the pair, snuggling into Jess' side and kissing his cheek quickly. "Yes. You are the best."

Jess smirked, leaning down to kiss the top of Rory's head. He looked at his two girls, a grin growing for the moment. "I love both of you, Rosalie Lorelai and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

"We love you too." Rory replied as the adults began tickling the little one. "Come on, you two. We have an itty-bitty firefly turning eight years old!"


End file.
